The Tatagana Sisters
by MercyUchiha
Summary: Mercy sets out to find her pearl. She meets Vance, Sora and lots more people! Her sister tags along and is astonished by the world!   Can Mercy find her pearl and true love? Find out in this book!
1. In the Beginning

Chapter 1

**In the beginning**

I swam as fast as I could, heading towards the suface. Bubbles yelled behind me. "MERCY-CHAN! WAIT UP YOU SARDINE!"

I broke the surface and waited, breathing in the salty air as Bubbles surfaced. She looked pretty mad.

"MERCY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING LATE! YOUR OWN SISTER'S CORONATION IS STARTING AND YOUR LATE!"

I growled at Bubbles. "Go back home if your going to be like that." I used my tail to propel myself towards the Coronation of my sister.

As I swam, I saw Red and Gold Mermaids alike singing and laughing. They waved and bowed to me as I passed.

I nodded and continued on to the middle of all the commotion.

I saw my sister, Peace, siting on a rock above all mermaids, her ceremonial blowing in the warm sea breeze.

She started to sing Legend of a Mermaid, later everyone joined in, including me.

The clouds cleared from over the moon and moon's beams hit Peace's tail, making it glisten.

I smiled lightly.

* * *

><p>As I swam to my kingdom I was in deep thought. A fish swam by me, saying good afternoon to me as it passed.<p>

I nodded and continued swiming till I got to the gates of my kingdom. I swam in and headed to my room.

After I had brushed my long hair and taken the bows out I laided down in my bed.

_I wonder... is it time for my sister to to visit the human world? I have already been up there once or twice. It is something all mermaids do... but bad things have been happining lately... Like Sara-chan's kingdom and all her followers were completely demolished... Was it because of Gaito? Or another evil being out after us all... Oh welll... But the human world isnt bad... I remeber when I was little..._

**FLASHBACK**

I smiled, my giant red bows in my hair blowing in the wind.

Bubbles looked at me, smiling. "I told you it is quiet up here. The human's reach is far from here."

I nodded then I heard something, a scream. I looked ahead, squinting my eyes at the figures that ran in the forest.

One was small, probably as small as me, the other was really tall and hissed.

Bubbles dives under, hoping I would follow. I didnt, I stayed and watched in curiosity.

The man attacked the yound boy, biting his neck. The boy screamed in agony, falling off the side of the cliff into the dark waters below.

The man glared at me, his peircing yellow eyes stared at me. I got scared and dove under.

The man ran away, leaving the beach.

I broke the surface and looked at where the boy had falled. I swam over there in a hurry, I looked under water and saw him, wrapped in Octopus' Seaweed.

I swam down and grabbed him, pulling him to the surface.

I put my ear to his mouth to hear if he was breathing.

"Please dont be dead. Please."

My eyes started to water, I touched my necklace and it opened, my red pearl shined.

I took it out and placed it where the boys heart was.

Red mermaids were great medical mermaids, I was taught to heal.

The boy coughed up a little bit of water and opened his eyes slightly.

"W-who are you?" he said obliviously.

I looked at him happidly, crying with tears of joy.

"P-please miss... Don't cry..." his voice fadded.

He closed his eyes again. I set him down on the warm sand, away from the water.

A rose appered on his chest as I swam away. A sign of the Red Mermaid.

I didn't notice but I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I had left my pearl behind.


	2. Enrollment

**Chapter 2**

**Enrollment**

I woke up to light shining through my window. I looked outside after getting up and saw jellyfish.

The sunlight from the surface tends to catch the jellyfish's skin, making it shine like a star.

One of my maids swam in. She bowed. "G'morning your highness."

I nodded to her and left my room.

I went to the kitchen, i smelt something in the kitchen.

I swam in there, i saw a swordfish with a hat on.

"GOOD DAY PRINCESS! What can Giro do for you?" he said.

I laughed a little. I love his Italian accent.

I spoke to him lightly. "Um... Sorry Giro, i am taking Peace to the Human Worl."

Giro smiled and waved his flippers. "That is fantastic! Tell her Giro said a good luck!"

I smiled and swam down the hall, waving good bye to Giro as i left.

* * *

><p>I swam to the gate of Peace's kingdom. It glistened, like real gold.<p>

It opened and Peace stood there with a big smile.

"ONNE-CHAN!" she hugged me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, i want to show you something." I smiled and grasped her hand.

I guided her towards the surface. I described to her what it looked like, she was even more eager to reach the surface.

We broke the surface if the calm waters. I was about to get on land when i froze im place.

A boy, around my age sat on the sand. He had a pad of paper and was looking at the water.

"Perfect." He said. He got up taking his book with him, he hoisted his bag over his right shoulder and left.

I exhaled lightly and got on land.

"That was close." I started to transform. My hair grew shorter, i wore a blouse that came to my shoulders. It had fluffy sleeves, i wore a tank top underneath, i wore blue jeans and sandals.

"Whoa! Onee-chan! You look pretty!"

I thanked her. "Now your turn Peace."

Peace shoke her head sheepishly. "N-no..."

I continued to try and persuade her until she finally did.

Peace wore a pale yellow turtle neck and jeans, she also wore big round glasses.

I tilted my head sideways. "Peace where is your necklace?"

Peace patted the spot just below her neck.

"Please, have it out, incase i get in trouble." I said.

Peace exhaled defiantly. "Fine..." She pulled it out and fixed her glasses.

We walked to the city, my sister was astonished at all of this.

We made it to this large building. Peace gasped quietly. "What is that Onee-chan?"

I smiled and walked in. "This is the school your enrolling at."

Peace looked at it still and noticed i was inside. She ran after me down the hall.

Peace was going to be in school so she could interact with humans and not be frightened of them. I thought this was a good idea**. **

**Author: Well, i thank you Rapidash-san and Cavalier-chan. (Sorry if i spelt your name wrong) anyways thanks that constructive criticism! Im open to that! PM me or review if you see ANY errors! :D**


	3. Old and New Friends

**Chapter 3**

**Encounters: Old and New Friends**

"So this is your sister Mercy?" said Principal Makiko.

I nodded and smiled. "And she would like to enroll in this school."

Makiko nodded and finished the paperwork. "Alright! Peace, enjoy your new school!" she smiled.

Peace nodded sheepishly and smiled. "Thank you, Makiko-sama."

Makiko smiled and nodded.

We left the office and walked down the hall. I wore my school uniform, so did Peace, except she kind of felt awkward in it.

Teens gathered around a board.

"What class are you in?" said a boy. "KIWAII! IM IN THE SAME CLASS AS KIATO!" exclaimed a girl.

The girl had blond hair, a huge peice proped square ontop of her head.

"Thats cool!" said the blue headed one.

"Rina's in our class too, thats great!" said the blond.

"Luchia, here comes Kiato now." said the blue head.

Luchia stood there stupefied.

Kiato looked on the board then looked towards Luchia.

"Hey! We're in the same class together Luchia-Chan." he smiled.

Luchia ,still processing this, stares blankly at Kiato.

Kiato smiled hesitantly. "Whats the matter with you?"

Hanon smiled and moved Luchia away. "She's just being Luchia, we'll see you later Kiato!" Hanon, Rina and Luchia went home.

I smiled a little. "Humans, can never understand them."

We looked at the boards and we were both in the same class as them, after that we went to my house.

* * *

><p>The next day all the students filed into their class rooms. I sat down next to a boy with black hair over his right eye. He had silver eyes, and was rather pale.<p>

The teacher introduced himself. "I am Mitsuki. And we have a new student! Her name is Peace Tatagana! You guys be nice to her since its her first day. Anyways, open your History books to chapter 1."

And the day went on slowly.

Later, the bell to dismiss rung and everyone left. As i gathered my books from my desk i looked at my neighbor.

"Um i never quite got your name. I am Mercy Tatagana." i smiled.

He looked at me expressionless. "I am Vance Kurayami. Nice to meet you... Mercy."

I smiled a little as he left, he spoke to Kiato about going to the beach to surf.

Kiato nodded in agreement. They both left the class room.

As they left, something caught my eye. A round red marble like object was in a necklace holder around Vance's neck.

I gasped a little. Peace looked at me. "What's the matter Onee-Chan?"

I shook my head. "Its nothing to fret about. Come lets go to the Ramen Shop and eat."

We both walked down the hall.

_Was that the boy i had saved when i was younger. There is a possibility... They resembled each other in facial features and hair style. Mabye... I did lose my pearl that day.. Bubbles nor my sister knows... I should just wait and see... That is best, dont rush into things._

Peace walked outside withme and we made our way to the Ramen Shop. Its our first day in school, thats one accomplishment.

**Author: Next ill be introducing some new characters. If you wanna be in my story PM me with wht you want to look like and so on. Bye! ^.^**


	4. The Artists' Encounter

**Chapter 4**

**The Artisans Encounter **

Vance strode down the sidewalk, looking up at the sky.

He smiled lightly and waved as a few girls walked by, they giggled and smiled.

"HEY VANCE-KUN!" they exclaimed flirtatiously.

Vance continued walking, gazing at the clouds streaming slowly across the sky.

He had his art pad in his hand and a pencil with an eraser in the other.

It was a little bit after 9 pm and it was a cloudy night.

Vance always would go to his Secret Beach to draw things, he considered it his "second home".

As he made his way through the palm trees he stepped onto the sand.

As he walked, the sand crunched underneath his shoes as he neared the water.

He breathed in the salty air as the rhythmic waves pulled back and forth against the beach.

Vance started drawing the scenery when he heard someone.

It sounded like his mother and how she use to sing to him when he was little.

Vance looked left and right, trying to find the sorce of this enchanting tune.

Then he found it, she was a beautiful girl.

She had long black hair put up in two, red bows holding them in place. She had what look like the lower body of a fish.

Vance got his book and pencil and crept towards the beautiful creature. He thought this was a once in a life time experience.

As he crept closer the figure looked at him, Vance caught its eyes. The eyes were filled with shock and horror.

The figure sprung into the dark waves.

"Wait don't go!" he said aloud, not sure if it heard him.

Its head popped up from the water, its eyes looking straight at him.

Vance spoke softly so it would not be frightened away again. "My name is Vance. What is yours?"

It crawled near to the sand revealing more of it.

"M-my name is Mercy." it stammered.

Vance looked at her. "Your a girl, that name is very pretty."

She sat up on the shallow part of the water, showing her large red tail with a bracelet wrapped around the end.

"May i ask you if i can draw you?" he said quietly.

She looked at him. "Please dont tell anyone that i roam here. Or you may naver receive my trust again. Bring nobody here."

Vance nodded. "I respect this meeting. I promise."

Mercy extended out her hand towarda him. Vance took it and they shook, signifying the promise.

* * *

><p>I swam home that night, after talking to Vance.<p>

I had never been seen in my mermaid form by a human...

Two sea snake guards accompanied me as we swam through the jet stream.

The past 30 minutes have been replaying through my mind as we neared my palace.

Vance was a really nice guy. He liked classic music, he can draw, and he loved Rose's Beach. I told him the name of the beach we met at.

As we neared our destination, i say a pink animal, it had white ruffles around its neck.

"MERCY OKMI TATAGANA! INSIDE NOW!" it yelled.

I exhaled. Bubbles was a Vaprion, a pink one and she always seemed mad at me.

I swam through my Seaweed Garden, Bubbles sat on a stone.

"You were our past curfew! Explain!" she fumed.

I looked at her. "I met a boy."

Bubbles put her webbed paw to her face. "No, dont you dare tell me you have fallen for a human!"

I looked away. I really liked him, he was the same boy i saved back then. He may not recognize me but i am that person.

Bubbles told me to go to my room, i obeyed and went.

* * *

><p>Vance was bewildered by that hour on Rose's beach. He had never seen a mermaid up close except that time when her was saved by one.<p>

He walked up the stone pathway of his house.

He lived a few acers away from Rose's Beach.

He opened the door and walked in. He still smelt the salty air, because he leaves his balcony door open when he plays on his piano.

Vance went to his room and began to undress. He found something very peculiar, the mermaid he met had the same name as one of his classmates he met this morning.

"Hm... Maybe if i get to know her, i could find out more." he said as he looked at the red pearl that was being held on his necklace.

Vance laid down in his bed, listening to his piano cd taht Tiro-Sensei gave him.

Vance closed his eyes, a figure popped into his head.

"Well well, hello there." said the man with gray short hair like Kiato.

"Who are you?" said Vance to the character.

"Tsk, you dont recognize me? You and my brother have been on the land for to long." he said.

Vance growled and showed his fangs as a sign to back off.

"Oh, fangs? Hehehe... Scary. Im kidding. We will see each other again. Good bye." the man disappeared.

Leaving Vance to himself with his thoughts for the rest of the night.

**Author: :D so? Its awsome sauce. :] Im still taking in people that want to be in my story so, PM me. :) HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D And if you sneezed during this reading, bless your face. :-] Ok im going now.**


	5. A Mermaid's Song

**Chapter 5**

**A Mermaid's Song**

**The mermaid princesses sing to convey love. The pearls shine to illuminate the seas. Seven mermaid princesses, seven pearls together protect the seven seas.**

I woke to Bubbles. She led in a boy.

"MERCY! THERE IS SOMEONE THAT I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET!"

I walked down the stairs half awake, in my nighware.

"Yes?" i said after stretching my arms out forward.

The boy smiled at me and stuck out a hand to shake.

"I'm Sora! Nice to meet you!" he smiled big.

I shook his hand. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and was a little taller than me. He was medium size, not skinny nor fat, also looked a little athletically inclined.

I nodded. "I'm Mercy Tatagana, thats Nani and my sister isn't here right now but she is Peace."

Sora nodded. "Vance told me about you. You seem really nice." he smiled.

I nodded.

Bubbles/Nani smiled. "All right she'll see you later Sora! Bye!"

Sora nodded his thanks for inviting him and walked out, as he walked out he noticed the necklace around my neck.

'What is that?' he said as he left.

* * *

><p>I walked down the beach in my jeans. It felt good to be near the sea.<p>

I continued on until i saw a boy surf a wave.

"Who~a!" i said.

Some other boys cheered for the other one as he neared the shore.

I walked over to the commotion.

"Mercy?" said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Vance.

He wore his swim trunks and a tight fitted swim shirt. He had a board that said 'Surfin' is good'.

I blushed. "H-Hi Vance..."

Vance smiled at me. "Good morning." he turned me towards the others.

"This is Mercy." he said.

The guys smirked at me and spoke to each other.

One of them laughed. "Is this your girlfriend Vance?"

I glared at them. "I'm not his girlfriend! You guys just happened to be out here when im taking my morning walk!"

Another laughed. "She is definitely Vance's type!"

Vance spoke out. "SHE IS JUST MY FRIEND! Gosh..." he was blushing a little as he said this.

I was blushing too.

Kiato walked onto the shore, water dripping down his shirtless chest.

"Hey your one of Luchia's friends." he smiled.

I nodded in agreement. "Um well... Ill see you guys later." i walked off briskly towards Rose's Beach.

* * *

><p>I sat on the shore, the cool morning waves washed up against my tail.<p>

"For you..." i continue to sang.

I heard a rustling in the grass behind me and turned around. It was just a turtle that had been caught on its back.

I picked it up and held it. "Here you go." i smiled and set it on the soft sand.

The turtle nodded at me and dived into the water.

I smiled and went back to singing before one of the small children of my kingdom broke the surface.

"MY LADY! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING ON THE BEACH!" she yelled.

I nodded. "Please child, take me there." she nodded and showed me the way as we dived under the surface.

My head popped up over the surface. I heard humans screaming, the waves were rough.

I saw Luchia and Hanon, they stared at the waves.

I looked around and saw Vance's board in the water.

I gasped and dived under again.

I saw a purple figure, it was dragging to him down into the deep.

"VANCE!" I swam as fast as i could to catch up.

Suddenly i was blown aside by a strong wave.

"Ah!" as i tumbled back. I shook my head, i could here someone singing.

I looked up and saw the purple figure. It wrapped its arms around Vance.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" i yelled at it.

It laughed, it sounded like a girl laugh.

"I see the plan worked..." she laughed slightly again.

She had pink hair up in one, and her body was like a mermaid, except it had fethers at the end.

"My name is Iziru. Now say good night." Water dragons started to swirl around me.

I gasped as one hit me in the back.

Iziru smirked but something started shining from around Vance's neck.

It was a lovely red glow.

She gasped as it grew brighter.

Vance's eyes opened and he saw me.

'She is the mermaid... From when i was little...'

He glanced slightly at Iziru and elbowed her away.

He grabbed the necklace around his neck and threw it at me.

"HERE GO! RUN!" he yelled.

I caught it and all of a sudden my body was enveloped in light.

Vance sheilded his eyes.

The light dissapered. I stood there.

I had a long red gown on. I wore high red heels and the red bows in my hair, red sequence on it.

Iziru growled.

"TIME FOR A PICHI PITCH LIVE START!" i smiled and started singing Legend of Mermaids.

Iziru grasped her ears in pain.

"Love shower pitch!" i yelled and winked. "How about an encore?"

Iziru growled at me. "You'll regret this!" she said as she disappeared.

I turned back into my mermaid form and looked around.

"Vance?"

I spotted Vance, unconscious again on the cold seafloor.

"Vance!" i swam to the seafloor and grabbed his cold body.

'Hold on Vance! Please!'

I swam to the surface of Rose's Beach.

I dragged Vance's body onto the sand.

I used my warm tail to prop up his head.

"V-Vance?" i stammered as i checked his breathing.

He coughed and his eyes slowly opened.

I put my hand to my mouth as tears rolled down my cheeks.

He smiled lightly. "You have saved my life again..."

I couldn't say anything.

He moved his hand to my face and whiped the tears away.

"Why are you crying? You have saved me again..."

I tried to stop crying, i was so happy that he was alive.

"Oh, i remeber... You cried back then. And now you are before me again."

I smiled.

"I have finally found you." we kissed.

I knew from this day forth, neither of us would be the same again.

**Author: (crying) hm wht? Im not crying... Lol. :D Just kiding. =P So isnt that cute! :D happy chapter ending! :] ja ja ja ja ja ja!**


	6. Trouble in the Seven Seas

**Chapter 6**

**Trouble in the 7 seas**

Bubbles yelled at me about what happened a few days before.

"AS PINISHMENT YOUR GOING BACK HOME AND CLEANING THE GATES!"

I growled at her. "Bubbles! I saved his life!"

Bubbles protested defiantly. "I dont care! Now!"

I exhaled and walked outside. I made it to Rose's Beach and sprang into the water.

I swam near the surface when i heard a piano like tune.

I looked around and followed the sound.

Eventually i got to surface and saw Vance, playing the piano and singing.

Vance sang flowingly.

I smiled slightly, the music was amazing. Then i heard footsteps.

I ducked under the water as the boy came.

"Hey Vance! Tiro-dono said that you could enter a concert!" said Sora

Vance stopped playing and looked at Sora.

"Really? Well i have a surfing thing soon so i don't know..."

Sora smiled and then it faded as he saw Vance's expression. "Whats the matter with you? You should be happy! YOUR SO TALENTED! I MEAN ALL THE GIRLS DIG YOU AND KIATO!"

Vance shook his head. "Its not that... Its something else."

Sora smirked. "Someone's thinking about her again."

Vance blushed. "Well, you want to hear my new peice?"

Sora nodded. Vance set his fingers on the white piano keys and started playing and singing.

Sora watched astonished at Vance's talent until he heard a splash.

Sora looked over the side of the baclony and saw me as i dived under.

"VANCE! THERE IS SOMETHING DOWN THERE!" he yelled.

Vance contined what he was playing.

I swam to my kingdom.

'I could have been caught... I was so involved in Vance-kun's music i didnt notice Sora at all.' i could still hear Vance singing.

I blushed slighlty as i entered the palace.

I had my pearl so i could become an adult mermaid.

I swam to my room where my maids waited with my coronation attire.

I smiled and sat down so they could do my hair.

* * *

><p>Vance surfed a wave, landing on another as he did an ariel.<p>

A huge one crashed on him.

Vance floated underwater, waiting for the wave to die down.

As he waited he saw a white seal.

It swam towards him and got under him.

'What is it doing?' he thought to himself as it swam deeper underwater.

"Hey! Little guy i have to go to the surface!" he spoke as the bubbles escaped his mouth.

He notice he could breathe underwater.

He was bewildered at how this happened.

The seal brought him to a kingdom.

It sparkled like rubies, it looked like the Forbidden City in Beijing.

"Who~~a..." Vance said as he and the seal went through the door.

When Vance entered, he wasn't in his surfing gear anymore, instead he wore royal garments of a prince.

I swam down the hall and saw him.

I blushed slightly as i swam up to meet him.

Vance smiled. "Its you again."

I didnt speak. I smiled at him.

'I cant believe this, did Bubbles do this?'

Vance reached out for me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, i wrapped mine around his neck and blushed as we began to slow dance.

My head rested on his shoulder.

"Your still as beautiful as when we first met." he whispered .

I blushed but stopped and grabbed my ears in pain.

Vance let go and looked at me shocked. "What is the matter?"

There were piano sounds that echoed off the wall.

Then four girls appeared,surrounding us.

"We found you." said Izuru.

The other one with cat ears,wings and dreads twirled around. "YEA! MERMAID COLLECTING TIME!"

The one on the piano laughed. "I dont know why she doesn't love my perfect melody."

Vance held me close, trying to protect me. "Leave her alone!"

The one with blond hair and icecicls on the sides of her head chuckled. "Aw, how adorable. To bad for you though."

"Yuri, keep playing. Eriru... Um you be you." said Iziru as she gave out orders. "Maria, let's capture her."

Iziru whipped up some water dragons and Maria separated Vance from me.

The dragon wrapped around me, i gasped in pain.

Then a man in a black coat and had grey hair walked in clapping his hands.

"Very entertaining. A human trying to protect a mermaid. Hehe."

Vance hissed showing his fangs. "Your that man from mt dreams! What do you want with her?"

"Well well! I told you your fangs dont scare me... Well, i should introduce myself. I am Gaito, and i will be taking her with me." he smirked.

Vance growled and his forhead started glowing.

They all hissed at the light.

"Girls retreat! Now!" said Gaito. "We will be back." he disappeared.

The dragon dissipated and i dropped to the ground.

Bubbles, Peace and one of my maids swam up to me.

Vance held his head in pain.

"It was my turn to protect you." he smiled painfully.

Bubbles glared at Vance with scornful eyes. "Nikki-Chan take him back."

Nikki squeaked and grabbed Vance by the cape. "HEY WAIT! SHES IN TROUBLE!" he yelled as he was wisked away.

Bubbles glared at me. "Do you know what just happened?" she didnt even give me time to answer. "THAT BOY! I dont want to see you near that boy again. The Pantalassa clan has been untrustable this past year."

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "WHY! HE SAVED ME... And... I love him."

Bubbles turn her back to me.

"Do you know why i am your guardian? Because i dont want you to end up like your mother."

I looked at Bubbles.

"Your mother was a fine mermaid. She fell in love with a boy. They got married... But, when she confessed to him that she was a mermaid... She disappeared a day later. All that was left was her red pearl, in half, and that is how you two were born."

I looked shocked at Bubbles.

"Now, do you understand why?" she said.

I nodded solemnly, as did Peace.

Bubbles swam away, with Peace and the maid right behind her, leaving me and my thoughts.

My sorrows of leaving Vance were very painful, but i couldn't risk what happened to my mom.

**Author: Sad aint it... :'( Oh well, see what else happens in the next chapter! :D**


	7. Love Never Fails

**Chapter 7**

**Love never fails**

I stretched and looked at my clock.

"What time is it?" i yawned.

I saw the time: 7:49.

I sprung out of my bed.

"AHH! IM GOING TO BE LATE!" i yelled after i had put on my clothes and was zooming down the stairs.

Bubbles was on the couch watching some t.v.

"BUBBLES! WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP?" i yelled as i grabbed myself a muffin.

"I did you didnt get up." she murmured from the futon.

I growled and bit a chunk out of my chocolate muffin. "REALLY! GAW! YOUR NO HELP!" I took bigger chunks out of my muffin as i sprinted out the door.

* * *

><p>"EXCUSE ME! PARDON ME! SORRY!" i yelled as i ran along the busy, and heavily trafficed sidewalk.<p>

I made it to the school courtyard, out of breath.

I walked as fast as i could to my class room, my school shoes clicking loudly against the tile floor.

I entered the class room, Mitsuki-sensei stopped writing on the chalkboard and looked at me.

"Mercy, your late... See me after class." he said sternly as i took my seat.

"Yes sir..." i breathed.

The day went on.

* * *

><p>i sat in my desk, all the kids had left, leaving me and Mitsuki-sensei.<p>

"Now... Mercy-san, why were you late today?" he questioned after fixing the papers on his desk.

I looked down. "I overslept Sensei..."

Mitsuki looked at me. "Ok, your free to go!"

I nodded and left.

I walked down the empty, or what i thought was an empty hallway.

Vance sat at the end of the hall, his headphones on.

He looked up at me and turned the volume off.

"Hey Mercy!" he smiled.

I smiled lightly at him.

Vance stood up. "Ya know what? There is a festival this afternoon! Why dont you come?"

I looked at him and nodded. "That will be fun!"

Vance smiled. "Great see ya then!" he yelled as he made his way to Sora's house.

* * *

><p>It was night time now.<p>

I walked down the lukewarm aired sidewalk.

I wore a kimono with beautiful pink and white flower pattern. My hair is down to my waist. It flowed in the air.

I shuddered. "It feels like its almost winter..."

Then, i heard Rina, Luchia and Hanon's voice.

I smiled, then i saw Vance and Sora.

They were just ahead.

"Ah! Vance-kun!" i waved.

Vance and Sora turned around to see who was calling Vance's name.

Vance smiled. "Oi! Hey there Mercy!"

Sora waved at me as i caught up to the boys.

Vance looked at me and smiled. "You look really cute."

I blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks!"

Sora teased us. "Arnt you two adorable!"

Vance laughed and play punched his shoulder. "Cut it out!"

Sora laughed.

We maid it to the festival.

People were laughing, play, and singing.

I looked around at the diffrent game stalls.

"Wow!" i said as i looked around.

Then, i noticed Vance a few feet ahead. I ran to catch up to him.

As i caught up Vance, he grabbed my hand.

"Now we can go as a couple." he smirked.

I blushed as we walked and looked at diffrent game stalls.

We played some games, and i did the karaoke.

I won a bag of goldfish.

* * *

><p>Vance and i were on the beach now.<p>

We had a really fun night.

We layed on the sad, looking at the stars.

Vance pointed out constellations.

I smiled, i looked at my clock and realized the time.

"Oh! V-Vance, i must go! Nani is expecting me home by now..."

I got up and left Rose's Beach in a hurry to get home.

Vance watched me leave. 'Was i to quick with the hand golding?' he fell back and put his hands on his face.

"Man... I guess i really blew it."

Vance watched the stars for a little bit more before he left for home.

* * *

><p>I put the goldfish into the fish tank.<p>

I watched them with my sister.

"They are very pretty." Peace said fixing her glasses.

I nodded. I stood up to look outside.

'I found two! A red and gold! Wow very pretty they are!'

Peace smiled at one fish as it looked at her.

Then all of a sudden, a figure grabs Peace.

Peace fell to the ground, the figure ontop of her, grabbing her pendant.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Peace yelled, trying to pull away.

I whisked around and saw Eriru. She laughed.

"Gaito-sama will be very proud of me! Two mermaids in one day!" she said.

I touched the pendant around my neck. "RED PEARL VOICE!"

I transformed to my Pichi Pitch form.

Peace watched as i sang.

But the singing had no effect.

"How about an encore?" i winked.

Eriru twirled around, Peace had gotten away from her in that short period of time.

Peace studied Eriru. "Onee-chan! Its not working because of this!" Peace yanked Eriru's bandana off.

Peace changed to her Pichi Pitch. "GOLD PEARL VOICE!"

She wore a long gown, a golden one. She wore a flower in her hair and her glasses dissapeared.

We both smiled at Eriru. "Now time for a Sister's Melody!"

We sang together.

"Golden Lotus Pitch!" we yelled and posed.

Eriru had her ears cupped. "You guys are annoying! I wish i could sing like you!" she dissapeared.

Peace glared at the spot where Eriru was.

"Onee-Chan... I am worried about our kingdoms." she muttered.

I nodded. "As am i. We will visit them tomorrow." i said as i transformed back to my human form.

Peace nodded and did the same. This was the first time i had seen her use her Pichi Pitch form.

**Author: :D yep! Vance kinda blew it there. Lol well next chapter will be out soon! For now... (Poses) How about a reveiw! Ok ok, im leaving. :]**


	8. A Visit to the Aquarium

**Chapter 8**

**A visit at the Aquarium **

Its around that time, everyone was getting ready for Christmas.

Peace walked into the house wearing a bubble jacket, scarf, earmuffs and mittens. She wore long jeans and a longsleeve shirt to keep warm.

"HEEEY PEACE!" I yelled as I posed in my cute santa gear.

Next to me was Bubbles who wore a headband that hand a small santa hat propped on the side of her hat.

"Hello Mercy. That looks nice. Are you going on a date with Vance-san?" Peace asked as she unpacked a small groceries bag.

"I-I dont have a date!" I said defiantly, red as a tomato. "What about you?"

"Im single." Peace said and looked up. The light reflected off her glassed giving her a creepy appearance.

"We need to find someone for you. Hmhmhmhm." I winked.

Then, the tv flashed a news flash. "News flash! A rare baby pink dolphin has been found in Momoha River. Its currently being treated at Aqua Place Aquarium." A picture of the dolphin appeared.

"AH! Adorable!" I said.

"Humans... So cruel." Peace rolled her eyes and began reading.

"Its sounds... Sad." Bubbles said.

"WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE AQUARIUM!" I yelled, my hyperactive side showing.

Bubbles raised her hand quietly, Peace continued reading.

I walked over to her and took her book. "Your coming to the aquarium whether i have to drag you by your golden tail on not."

Peace fixed her glasses. "Fine, its not like im going to meet someone i like... At a giant fish tank gathering..."

* * *

><p>We made it to the Aqua Place Aquarium, many couples were there since its close to Christmas.<p>

Eventually we got it, i looked at a tank that said North Atlantic.

"This is Rina-san's fish! Wow! Its wonderful! Right Peace?" I turned and say a blank void where Peace was suppose to be.

"OH NO! I WAS LEFT!" I sprinted down the walkway and turned hard to the right down the stairs causing me to slip and fall.

"KYAAAAH!" I yelled as i hit a boy, it was Vance!

Vance looked up and saw me as we hit the ground.

Vance's pale face turned red when he realized his face was in my upper chest area.

I got up and smacked him with a pamphlet. "Pervert!"

"Hey! I am-" The pamphlet hit his face. "Your the one who fell on me!"

"Hmph!" I said. "Hey, you came alone?"

Vance nodded as he rubbed his face. "Man you have a good arm... Hm? Oh yeah. Sora and i were gonna come but he said he had to do something when we passed by Rina-san."

"Really?" i said.

Vance smiled. "You dont mind... If we go together do you?"

I nodded and we started walking together, looking at the fish, holding hands.

* * *

><p>We looked at the dolphins as they swam about.<p>

"So you say Momo-Chan's mother!" i said in disbelief.

"Yea... I think... I was writing music down by the shore and the dolphin came towards me." Vance said.

"You can talk to sea animals?" I smiled.

Vance turned away and seemed to be holding his head as if he had a headache. "Dont be foolish Mercy-san... Human's can and could never talk to any animals."

"Oh..." I said, looking at the floor.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" The worker said.

She looked a lot like Iziru though, to my perspective.

Dolphins lept about and squeaked, people cheered.

The girl was infact Iziru and she growled under her breath. "I wont let these fish get in my way!"

She extended out her arms and the water started to go on a rampage in the water arena.

People screamed in fright.

_Uh-Oh! The people! Ill have to do this myself! _I thought as i ran off. "TAKE CARE OF VANCE FOR ME!"

"MERCY! WAIT!" Vance started to run after me but was held back. He looked to see it was Momo-Chan.

Vance decided to stay, thinking it was best for the situation.

Vance heard people yelling 'There's a mermaid in the water! A mermaid Christmas special! How cool is this!'

Vance looked up to see the red mermaid of his dreams. "Wha! What is she doing here!"

I smiled and transformed to my Pichi Pitch form.

"I cant forgive those who ruin holidays! Pichi Pichi Voice live start!"

Iziru cupped her ears in pain and fled.

"How 'bout an encore for our little star Momo-Chan!" I said, going along with the "show".

Momo-Chan squeaked in happiness as he and his mother were reunited.

Everyone cheered, i simply bowed.

* * *

><p>Vance tailed at the end of the crowd, slowly staring off into space.<p>

He passed a tank that said "Tigerus River", he looked inside and saw the tail of a red fish.

It wasnt just any red tailed fish, it was the red mermaid from before.

"Ah..." He said as he snapped back to reality as i swam closer.

I put a finger to my lips, my eyes twinkled.

Vance got closer to the glass so he could see better, i did also.

I smiled at him warmly, Vance turned as he heard a security guard talking, saying everyone needs to leave.

When Vance looked back, i was gone.

He made a fist against the glass, wishing he hadn't turned away from the beautiful maden.

* * *

><p>Peace looked at me, and waved a hand infront of my face.<p>

"Earth to my sister!" she said.

I didnt answer, i was thinking that i could have kissed Vance... Back at the aquarium.

"Undazing..." Peace said as light reflected off her glasses and she held up a book. "CHOP!"

She smacked me atop the head with her hardback book.

"Epic fail, now comes jam packed in hardcover!" Bubbles laughed slightily.

"Geez! That hurt!" I said as i rubbed my head.

"Oooh! Did somethinf happen between you and you know who? Tell me!" Peace teased.

I blushed. "I didnt!"

"Speaking of the devil." Bubbles muttered as Sora and Vance walked up to us.

"Hello Peace-san... Mercy-san." Vance said.

Sora waved and smiled.

"Hi Vance-kun." I said.

"I've written a new piano peice... But i need a singer. You wouldn't mind... Mercy if you... Um..." Vance started to say.

"Long story short, Romeo here want you to be the singer for the peice.

"O-Oh! I would love to!" I replied eagerly.

"Vance, your such a whimp!" Sora teased.

"Great... The first practice is at my house... I guess ill see you then... Tomorrow..." Vance said, not so self-confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<strong>

_What a stupid human invention... An alarm clock... All it does is beep... I swear I'd crush it if it wakes me up at 5:30 like what it did last time... I was suppose to do something today... What was it... Sing? Piano... OH MY- _I lunged out of bed and zoomed down the stairs.

I looked at the time, it was 8:00 A.M.

"Crud!" I said as i popped a bagel into the toaster and ran back upstairs to dress.

"Woke up late again?" Bubbles asked Peace as she sat down on the couch.

Peace nodded as she continued reading.

"We bought an alarm clock and that doesn't even work!" Bubbles said.

"I've known her for 13 years... She sleeps like a Stone Fish." Peace said as she closed her book and went to the door.

"PEACE! IS MY BAGEL! GWAAAAH!" I yelled as i tripped down the stairs.

Vance caught me. "Are you ok?"

I blushed. "Im ah... Im fine! Perfectly fine!"

Vance pointed at my shirt. "It's inside out."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" I yelled as i ran up the stairs.

"She doesn't realize that her hair is messed up does she?" Vance said to Peace.

"MY HAIR!" Vance heard me yell from the bathroom.

Vance chuckled a little.

I eventually got ready and had breakfast at Vance's... Since i set my bagel on fire.

* * *

><p>"All right, from the top." Vance said as he stretched and placed his pale fingers on the piano.<p>

I sat on the chair, Vance's house was amazing. He had three floors, two master bed rooms and his piano room was the balcony. He had a spare room inside if it rains.

"Within a veil of night, the moon illuminates us. Seeking the warmth of a strong embrace. With white breath and fingers numb from cold... We trace our names in the snow before it melts away. 'I won't leave you' was the promise that I can see, it returns to nothing. I wish the falling powdered snow would land and hide me. Starting at your back as you leave, I suppress my tears. The snow that falls piles up, swallowing the world and my love, untile the day the pain in my heart is gone... Ill melt into white." I sang as Vance played.

"The days i spent with you come and go like the changing seasons. The last trace of the smile remains in my memory is so fleeting. Your somewhere amongst the crowd. My thoughts of 'Don't go' turns into snowflakes. I wish the falling powdered snow would land and hide you. The snow and tears that fall are without even sound. Snow falls, piling up and swallows you and our past, until the day it finally melts again... Dont forget me. Fragments of breaking memories trickle down. I wish the falling powdered snow would land and hide me... A drop of my voice, of my tears fall. The snow that falls piles up, swallowing the world and my love. Until the day the pain in my heart is gone, I'll melt into white... 'Don't forget me." I finished singing, Vance looked up at me and smiled.

"Just as I'd imagine... You sing gracefully..." Vance got up.

I smiled. "Im glad i could help..."

Vance smiled. "Would you mind if i walked you home?"

I looked at him as i gathered my things. "I dont mind."

With that Vance and I walked back to my house, we talked along the way.

**a/n: WAZ UP AUDIENCE! SEEEEWEET BABAY JESUS! I HAVEN'T SEEN UZ GUYZ IN FOREVER! XD Lolz. Been busy. Hows your Valentines Day? Good good. Mine was single. :3 Lolz. I found a ramdom balloon and kept it. Its name is Valentine. Yea i name my ballons. C: i even drew a face on it. TOP THAT ANIMAL BALLOON MAKERS! Anyways. Check out Tobie-Chan's newest drawing on Deiviantart. its called Rina x Masahiro. :3 Its for u Rapidash! :D Hope u like it. Lolz. I got a stuffed animal dog for Valentines Day from my mom. Aw snap u bet. MY MOMMA! HA HA! And i named it Pakkun after Kakashi's talking dog from Naruto. Hope u enjoyd this chapter. The song, if your wondering is by Kagamine Len. Its called Falling Falling Snow. U should look it up. Its sad... :'( Anyway! :3 Bless your face! If you sneezed during this single or non single valentines day BLESS YOU! PEACE OFF! **


	9. A Chilling Surprise

**Chapter 9**

**A chilling surprise: Gaito sends someone new!**

A girl with golden hair and a blue outfit walked towards Gaito, who sat in his bathtub.

"I thought you'd never come... Kukuku..." Gaito said as he watched her come closer.

"Of coarse. I see you caught those two mermaids..." She said.

Gaito smiled evily. "You were always such a cold women... You may come to the surface with me."

She smiled evily as she looked at a froze rose.

* * *

><p>Today was New Year's Day, the house of the two mermaids buzzed about.<p>

"Are we going to the Awami Shrine for New Year's day?" i asked Bubbles.

"Yes. After all, your ancestors did the same." Bubbles said.

"Really!" I saod, fascinated.

"Yes." Peace said as she closed her book and smiled. "Long ago... There was a mermaid that fell in love with a mortal. Then, one night a storm came... He saw her swimming along side him, though she knew she'd turn to sea foam she led the way. And thus... The Goddess of Mermaid's took pity and let her live. Then, she carved her and the mortal's name into a candle. If the candle burned completely, the love between them would be mutal."

"AAAAW!" I said in adoration.

I thought to myself. _They had to have been together forever! I wonder... Will it work... Between me... And Vance?_

"Dont get any ideas." Bubbles said, looking at me.

Peace held up her book. "Get-Over-It..."

"Ah! No stop!" I said as i moved away from Peace and her hard cover book.'

I snickered, i knew out of all things, love was the strongest.

* * *

><p>Vance stood on the balcony, he looked at the shore line below and saw me.<p>

I looked up and waved. "GOOD MORNING VANCE!"

Vance looked at my face and an image of the red mermaid compared to me.

"Hm?" Vance muttered as he watched me climb the stairs from the beach to his house.

"Writing peices even on New Year's?" I asked, my breath turned a powdered white from the cold.

Vance bat his head softly and looked to the sky.

"Vance, is something the matter?" I asked, keeping my scarf wrapped around my neck.

"Hm... Oh yea... Im fine... You... Just reminded me of someone." Vance smiled a little.

Suddenly it started to rain, I freaked because the chances of me turning into a mermaid were high now.

"Quick inside, i dont want you to get sick!" Vance said as he grabbed my hand and led me into his house.

I sat on the couch shivering, "C-C-Cold..."

Vance handed me a towel, he had taken his shirt off for it to dry.

"Here... Take your wet clothes off and wrap this around you to keep warm."

"T-Thanks..." I blushed as i acceoted the towel.

After a wrapped myself in a towel and removed my clothes, i sat far away from Vance, my heart raced.

"For a second... When i looked at you, you reminded me of someone i knew..." Vance said as he lit a match in the fireplace. "She was very nice... Like you."

I blushed, i wasn't worried about what he said, i was worried about what he was going to do!

Well... Atleast i had my under shirt on...

"Vance... You dont know... What its like to pursue the one you love do you? You asked me why i came here? You said are you really thay desperate... You have no clue!" I said to him.

Vance grabbed me by the rist and pinned me to the couch.

I was startled this swift act as he kissed me.

"No!" I said as i smacked his cheek.

Eventually the rain lifted up and i left.

"I cant believe him!" I said angrily. "He just go crazy like that! Heck no!"

I saw Peace up ahead, she was talking to Sora, who lood like he just came from a sport he was playing.

"Mercy! Hey!" Sora waved, Peace looked up at me and moticed something wasn't right.

"Sora, ill see you around ok." Peace said as she watched him leave.

"Kay, see ya around!" Sora said as he headed towards Vance's house.

"Whats the matter Mercy?" Peace said as we walked back to the house.

I broke down spilled everything.

* * *

><p>"I never understood mortals... Especially the male species." Peace said. "Do you think he did that, was because he thinks he's all that?"<p>

"No..." i said quietly as i fixed my scarf.

"Well hey, lets go back home, change and go see the Shrine." Peace said.

I nodded in agreement and we made our way home.

It was a little past eight, Bubbles, Peace and I looked at the giant shrine.

"Wow! Huge!" I said.

"To think." Peace said, fixing her glasses. "That human's built such a fabulous monument."

"Peace, keep your opinions to yourself, thats not how we treat land dwellers." Bubbles said.

"Two candles please." I said to cashier.

"1400 Rin." Rina said.

I looked at her. "Rina! I haven't seen you in forever!"

The green mermaid princess smiled and was about to speak when we heard the scream and crash of a body.

We looked at the stepd and saw Sora.

"He~~y Ri~~na-cha~~~n..." Sora said in a confused tone of voice.

"Oh my! Are you ok!" Rina said as she helped him up.

"Y-yeah..." Sora said as he looked at the ground and blyshed. "Just slid on some ice."

I went to go carve the names into the candle and make i wish.

I etched Vance and my name into it and lit the candle.

"Hear my prayer Goddess of the Mermaids..." I finished.

Vance exhaled a white puff of his breath. "Why am i here anyways...?"

Vance remembered the innocent and questioning face of Mercy at his house, he clenched a fist.

"Kuuku..." laughed a girl named Maria as she looked out about the shrine, she sat atop the roof. "They should all be here."

Peace and I sat in the crowd and watched Rina dance to the tribal festive music.

"Real cool!" i said.

I felt a grab of my shoulder, i turned to see who it was, it was Vance.

Peace glared at the pale teen.

"Um... Wanna go for a walk?" I asked and walked towards the distance.

Vance followed silently.

The wind started to pick up and suddenly, a blot struck a near by sign.

"Ah!" I yelled as the sign fell on me.

I opened my eyes and Vance held the sign back with one hand and the other against the ground for support.

"Are you ok Mercy-san."

I nodded, the wind blew even harded.

"Ah! At this rate, the candles will blow out!"

Vance pushed the sign away, he ran with amazing speed. "Leave the candles to me!"

"Mercy! Are you ok!" Peace and Rina yelled as they came towards me.

"Yea." I said as i got up, the wind blew at my hair wildly.

"This was to spontaneous, this is probably the enemy's doing." Rina said.

_Vance is in trouble! _I thought as i looked at the shrine.

Vance scanned the many candles, looking for the one Mercy etched both their names into.

"Which one..." Then he caught sight od the partly frozen candle. "Found it!"

"Once again, i come to the surface." Vance heard on the wind, he turned around to see a man in a black coat with white fur lining.

"Who are you." Vance said cooly as he turned to face the man completely.

Vance glared at the man, he only smiled.

Vance's forhead started to glow.

I looked to Peace and Rina. "The storm is letting up, lets transform."

The two mermaids agreed and we transformed to our pitchi pitch forms.

Maria looked out, and gasped. "My wind! How could you-"

"We cant allow you to ruin peoples dreams." Peace said.

"Oh please, lets not start a fight off talking about love, worthless." Maria said as she slung ice crystals as is.

We moved out of the way and i got mad. "Worthless! How dare you! You dont know anything anout love because **your** worthless!"

"Lets go! Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" Rina said.

"What! The candles!" Maria screamed in pain. "Gaito-sama!" She dissapeared.

We posed. "How about an encore?"

* * *

><p>Vance laid on the ground, seemed to be unconscious.<p>

"Vance?" I said quietly as i looked at his dazed eyes.

Vance jolted up. "Hmm...?"

"Im... Sorry i caused so much trouble for you..." I said. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem... Mercy-san. I never knew you liked someone." Vance said.

I thought for a minute, did the wax fall over Vance's name?

"Did you see it?" I blushed.

"Who knows." Vance smiled as he got up and looked to the sky. "Look a new years sunrise."

"Hey! Did you see it!" I asked anxiously.

"Did you?" He teased.

"Vance!" I said as we walked towards our houses.

This is one New Years... Ill never forget.

**A/N: Sup audience! I would have finished this yesterday but i had a lock in with my buddys. XD Parading through the halls with a Pikachu on her back! And best friend chugging some soda! Ho ha ha! Black and White Ninja! Don chika do chika do do do do do chika do chika do do do do! BLACK AND WHITE NINJA! XD I stayed up the whole kriffin' night! :] And whts funny, i have another party to go to. I crashed. :D Lolz. Long time ago, far, far away. Long time ago, far, far away. Kiss a wookie, kick a droid! Fly the Falcon, through an astroid! Till the princess is annoyed! This is space ships, its monsters, its Star Wars we love it! Lolz. :3 Check out my Deiviantart account, have a mermaid melody pic up there for u Rapid-Chan. :3 Anyways. Gotta jet, gettin ready for a skating party. Pfft! Who said mermaids can't skate? XD Chuck Norris did. O-o" **

**Do do do do do do do do subscribe! Comment or wht ever. XD**

**Pi x Pi = what? Cake. :3**


	10. Spring Breakers

**Chapter 10**

**Spring Breaker**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey audience! :D Long time no see! Im so sorry! :bow: It was hard to get back on track because i lost my place. Derp. And i have to do a whole bunch of other stuff... hehe... KEEP READING!<strong>

* * *

><p>I yawned as i sat on the couch next to Peace.<p>

"This spring break is sooooo boring! I cant even see Vance! I've wanted to take my relationship with him to another level too!"

"**But**, since your a mermaid, you can't tell him! If you turn into foam he wouldn't get it!" Peace said as she fixed the pink flower in her hair. "Besides, isn't Vance a human?"

"I'm not entierly sure he is a human! He's so pale, never out in the sun and yet he is still the cutest guy i have **ever **seen!" I said adoringly.

Peace rolled her eyes and got up to answer the door.

A young girl with black hair put into a braid walked in. She had lightblue eyes andfairly dark skin, and wore a necklace that had a golden feather on it that sparkled when light interacted with it.

"Miyako!" Peace smiled.

* * *

><p>Miyako giggled as she splashed about in the water, moving her golden tail around in the water.<p>

"I knew it! This form is so much better!"

"So you came here all by youself Miyako?" I asked as i swished my tail.

"Uhuh," Miyako said with a smile. "I wanted to see Peace-sama. She is really pretty and stylish! I wanna be just like her."

Peace smiled.

Later, after we dried off we roomed in Peace's room for a sleep over.

"It's lovely that you're safe Miyako. Is everyone else at the kingdom ok?" Peace asked as we sat on pillows in her room.

"No... After Mercy-sama's kingdom fell, Gaito went to ours while you were away and attacked it... I haven't heard from Mama or anyone else since..." Miyako said after a short pause.

Peace's expression changed to a devistated look.

"That's... Thats horrible! I can't believe it... We were so near humans i thought you all were safe... I... I'm so sorry..."

I watched as Miyako pulled out a wooden box with a cresent moon on it. "This... Before Mama dissapeared, she wanted the to be given to you."

Peace accepted it with great humility and we later turned in for the night.

* * *

><p>"Gaito-sama... I have a present for you! But it's a secret!" said a younge girl named Yuri.<p>

Her green hair flowed as Gaito looked at her. "Teasing me Yuri? Like it was all a game..."

Gaito picked up a knight chess peice from the game board and remembered Vance protecting the red mermaid. "The knight is always near the queen..."

**On the surface...**

Vance surfed a wave, thinking as he rode his board.

_That guy... Alot of strange thing are going on lately... I hope... Mercy and Peace did not get caught up in it also..._

Miyako and i walked along the shore, looking for Peace.

"Where did Peace go..." I yawned.

"Shouldn't she be at the beach?" Miyako implied.

_I wish Vance was here... _I thought, then i saw him riding a wave. "Vance!"

Vance came to shore and walked towards us. "Hello, who's this?"

"This is-" I was cut off by Miyako squeling her name to answer him.

She jumped and wrapped her arms around Vance's neck. "Vance-kun is sooo cool!"

I watched, trying to keep cool as i watched those two become friends faster than I would make a friend.

"When i grow up, will you marry me?" Miyako asked as she blushed.

Vance smiled at Miyako. "Sure."

"What are you thinking!" I barked at Miyako.

Miyako turned and saw Peace sitting on some rock's near the opposite end of the shore in her mermaid form.

"We've got to go," Miyako said as she turned and blew a kiss to Vance. "See ya Vance-kun!"

I swear i was about to bash her upside her head.

Vance smiled as he ggrabbed his shirt and slipped it on. "She may be tiny, but she's more of an adult than you."

"Wha-! What's that suppose to mean!" I asked.

Vance turned and smiled. "See ya later."

"No way! Are you serious! You're not much of an adult yourself! And you're flirting with a little-" I was cut off when i tripped over a kink in the ground.

I fell and skinned my knee. "Ow... Ouch." I said as i rubbed my knee.

Vance turned to help me up. "You ok?"

"What you said about that girl hurt..." I replied quietly.

Vance smilled a little and helped me up. "Your such a dummy."

The image of Gaito shot through his head as Vance met my eyes.

He looked away. "Dont concern yourself with me... anymore..."

I watched as he turned to leave. "What...?"

"What i'm saying is... Don't come near me!" Vance replied, turning his back to me.

There was a pause that seemed forever, tear gathered in my eyes as i turned and ran. "YOU IDIOT!"

Vance gritted his teeth and made a fist as he quietly muttered an insult to himself.

* * *

><p>Peace breathed in the salty air as she gazed upon the sea.<p>

"Peace-sama, what are you doing?" Miyako asked as she walked up to her.

"Oh, you're awake? Should we go somewhere? The human world has a ton of fun places to play." Peace said as she turned and smiled at the young girl.

"I dont wanna go anywhere with someone like you..." Miyako said as something in her pocket glowed.

The memory of when Miyako met Yuri flashed through her mind.

_"Mama? Where are you!" Miyako called as she swam through the ruined Carribean Castle._

_"That cruel princess! She abandoned you!" Yuri said as she appeared behind Miyako._

_Miyako whirled around and saw Yuri holding a counch._

_"Search for the princess and i will find your mother. When you find her, blow into the shell like a horn. Hehehe..." Yuri said as she handed it towards her._

Miyako pulled out the couch and blew into it.

Sea weed shot out of the water and wrapped around Peace.

"You did it!" Yuri smiled as she appeared next to Miyako. "How does it feel to be betrayed by a friend? Hehehe..."

"Its you! You put Miyako up to this!" Peace growled as she struggled in her sea weed bondage.

Yuri turned and looke dat Miyako.

"But Miyako-chan needs to give up on her mother. Yuri would never do a stupid thing like searching for her! I'll take you both with me to Gaito-sama!" Yuri laughed as she began to play her piano.

Suddenly, the sea weed snapped as a melody floated along the wind.

"Give up? Why give up on someone so precious to you!" I smiled as i appeared next to Pece in my Pichi Pitch attire.

Peace turned into her Pitch form also and smiled as she held her mic. "No joke! Persure your love and dreams! That's what we say!"

"With a Pichi Pitch voice, LIVE START!" I joined in.

Yuri squealed in pain and annoyance. "Their singing just keeps coming!"

"Yeah, so would you like an encore?" I smirked.

"I'll be back!" yuri howled as she and her piano dissapeared.

* * *

><p>Miyako bowed to Peace before she walked out the door.<p>

"I'm really sorry for the trouble... You've been really nice!"

"But it is quite a relief that your mother escaped to one of my cities." I smiled.

"We were able to find that out thanks to this orgel." Peace smiled. "It finds any mermaids from my kingdom."

Miyako ran and hugged Peace. "I knew you're so the kind of mermaid i wanna be like, Peace-sama! Everyone looked beautiful after their transformation Mercy-sama!"

I smiled in embarassment.

Miyako turned to see Vance walking down teh sidewalk towards us.

"Ah! Vance-kun!" She smiled and turned to me. "But i can't just hand over Vance-kun can i?"

"H-Hey!" Then, once again i tripped, this time into Vance's arms.

Vance and i looked in the opposite direct, no eye contact given.

"Thanks... Vance." i said quietly.

"Just... Be more careful." vance said as he ajusted his surf board and walked on.

I turned and watched him leave.

_I won't give up, your my best friend, i'm not gonna stay away from you..._

**A/N: Hey audience! :D The Book COver is almost done! Yeah! :heart: So yeah buddy! :D Me missed alot! I have a question for you guys though. Leave the answer in the reveiw please. :3**

**Q: Should i, or should i not, do Mermaid Melody Pure for apart of this book? (im asking you opinion, dont u dare sugar coat it. e.e*)**

**Anyways so yeah, click the review button below.**

**Bless your face! If you sneezed during Vance being a butthole bless you! Peace off! (FALLS OUT OF CHAIR)**

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO SUBSCRIBE! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Vance's Anniversary

**Chapter 11**

**Vance's anniversary**

"I still can't believe it... Mabye... I overreacted..." I said quietly as i still could not release my mind from the beach incident.

Suddenly, Peace splashed me with water, making me turn into my mermaid form.

"Hey! Thats not nice Peace!" I said in an upset tone.

"Chill out, its just water." Peace smiled. "Its not like he dumped you."

"But Peace this is a serious mater..." Bubbles said as she paddled around in the tub.

"Someone cares!" I said.

"Thats why you must give up on Vance." Bubbles said

I hesitated. Give up? On Vance, not in a million years!

"You'll be able to actually watch over the ocean instead of waisting your time with the boy." Bubbles said.

"Yep!" Peace added cheerfully.

Tears whealed up in my eyes and i cried.

"Think we went overboard?" Peace said with a worried look.

"He was a bad idea anyways." Bubbles rolled her eyes and started playing with the rubber duck that floated past her.

* * *

><p>Peace and Bubbles held up a Mermaid Fortune Teller to me.<p>

"Mercy! How about this! A mermaid fortune teller!"

"A mermaid fortune teller? You know i hate those things..." I muttered.

"But its really popular! It tells you your fortune by the day your born! Let's try it!" Bubbles insisted.

Bubbles did Peace's birthday first.

"Whoa! Peace your a pink mermaid like are very kind, and easily filled with sympathy for others. When you find someone who is feeling down, you do your best to brighten them up. Sometimes you have your own air-headed moments, but even in those moments you are very cute, and thus very popular with boys. You are the type who will be consumed with a single-minded love for your crush. It is easy for you to become jealous. But since you will always consider your boyfriend precious to you, and you will sacrifice and dedicate everything to him, that's why he will always think of you as cute." Bubb;e read.

Peace blushed. "T-Thats just a hypothesis! That sounds more like Mercy than anything!"

"Its your turn Mercy!" Bubbles began to read. " Your an Aquamarine like Hanon! You are good at socializing, popular, and you have lots of friends. You are intelligent, and good with your hands, so you should be able to display your talents in all sorts of different pursuits. However, sometimes you can be fickle. You are good at capturing the hearts of boys, so you can quickly become close friends with any boy that you like. However, you react poorly when confronted with restraints. Sometimes you regret staying "just friends" with someone for such a long time."

I stared at something that was invisible to everyone else. "That sounds alot like me..." Then i thought of Vance.

* * *

><p>The next day i wore something new i had bought recently, i ran down to the beach to see if Vance and Sora were there.<p>

Is aw Vance walking across the sand with his board, Sora was dribbling a soccer ball ahead of him.

_There's Vance... _I thought as i came closer to him.

Vance spotted me as i said "Good morning" to him.

"Oh," Vance said when he looked at me.

"What a coincidence. I was just taking a walk." I smiled as i moved some of my hair behind my ear.

"Your outfit..." Vance said.

"What about it?" I asked excitedly.

"You still have the tag on it..." Vance said as he pointed at the tag on my pants.

I grabbed the tag and ripped it off in embarassment. _AAAH! STUPID TAGS! _

Vance smiled at me. "You are something else Mercy..."

"Come on Vance! My soccer game is gonna start soon!" SOra called from down the beach.

Vance looked at me. "Ill see you later."

"Yeah! I'll see you at school!" I waved as Vance walked away.

"Yeah." Vance replied and watched me leave.

I ran the opposite way, towards my house, little did i know i had dropped my pearl necklace on the sand.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lovers sat and watched Gaito as he relaxed his head on Maria's lap.<p>

"Yuri for the second time... Izuru was three times... Nothing but fails... Their fools aren't they?" Gaito said cooly.

"Gaito-sama! Maria also-" Eriru was interupted by Gaito.

"Silence! Go spin yourself somewhere else." Gaito snapped.

Eriru did as she was told. "I feel ashamed..."

_Gaito-sama... There is a reaction again. _

"Which mermaid..." Gaito smiled as he sat up.

_Probably the Red mermaid, but its strange... Its grlowing only._

Marie smiled. "I'll go."

* * *

><p>It was back to school for us now.<p>

I smiled when i looked at our assigned class. "Wow! Peace and i are in the same class as Luchia and the others!"

I saw Hanon, Luchia and Rina standing infront of the classroom door. "Our homeroom teacher is Tarou-chan! It's destined love!"

I rolled my eyes, i knew that was Hanon the minute she said that.

I looked at the class list again and saw that Vance was in the same class.

I blushed. "I can't believe we're in the same class!"

"Eh! Vance is absent today!" I heard a girl.

I turned and watched the conversation between two school girls and Tarou.

"Even though i finally got a class with him!" One exclaimed.

"Whyyy?" Another asked.

_But today he was just fine! I saw him and Sora at the beach today! _I thought as Tarou explained.

"Today is he's parent's death anniversary. He's gone to visit their grave. They we're both great friends..." Tarou finished explaining.

_That's right! I remember saving him from drowning when he was chased by that man... what ever it was... Did his parents get murdered by that guy also and Vacnce escaped? _I scanned my thoughts.

"SENSEI! I'VE GOT TO GO! MY HEAD HURTS REALLY BAD!" I said as i sprinted down the hall.

"Yeah! Me also!" Peace said as she followed me.

"Yeah... WHat those two idiots said." Bubbles said as she followed us.

"Um... Ok?" Tarou said.

* * *

><p>Vance looked at his parents grave, memories of his parents being killed before him flooded his mind.<p>

Vance gritted his teeth as he placed the bouquet of roses and the red pendant he had found on the grass infront of the tombstone.

Suddenly he snapped from his subconcious when he heard music.

"That's my mother's lullaby." Vance said quietly as he turned towards the church.

* * *

><p>"Did we really have to leave early?" Bubbles asked as we headed towards the grave yard. "It could have waited till tomorrow. You wont die from lack of Vance."<p>

"But she is right. If your too persistent he'll start to push you away." Peace said as she fixed her glasses.

"But i can't just do nothing! I met Vance seven years ago for the first time!" I said.

"That's right! Vance's mom was a singer and pianoist, his dad was an artist... But they mysteriously met their dimises that day you met Vance. Tarou told me that." Peace said.

"The map says the grave yard is somewhere around here but..." Bubbles began and then she pointed at a rose bushed entrence. "It should be right there."

"Wow! SO much roses! Their beautiful!" I said. "It reminds me of home."

"Looks like Vance has already been here." Bubbles said as she looked at the grave that had "Kiriyami" on it.

Bubbles looked at the rose bouquet. "That's odd... Its warm today..." She observed the ice on the wrapper.

Then i heard a song being played on an organ. "This is-!"

"We need to hurry." Peace said.

We ran towards the church when i stopped dead in my tracks.

_My pendant...! Its gone! _I thought as i reached to feel for my necklace around my neck.

"Come on! We'll have to go on ahead of you!" Peace yelled as she and Bubbles got closer to the church.

_I lost it! Im such a baka! When i really need it its gone! Gaah!_

* * *

><p>Maria had iced Vance's hands and feet to the wall and smirked.<p>

"Your a bit young but still a good man... hmhmhmh you are quite the hot one."

"Your with that guy in that black coat! What do you want with me!" Vance yelled.

"I know what you have, boy. Where's the pearl, and the mermaid?" Maria asked.

"You're after the pearls and rhe mermaids?" Vance questioned.

"Yes. We desire to rule the ocean. For the sake of that person." Maria answered.

"Who are you talking about..."

"It's annoying, the way that you protect the mermaids. Now where is she! ... Huh, is this mouth being impudent, i wonder..." Maria dragged her finger down Vance's shirt, breaking the buttons.

"Hmhmhmhm..." Maria smiled as she looked at Vance's bare chest. "It's not on your chest... So... Where is it hidden? The inly place left is..."

"Hey! Stop!" Vance yelled. _Her true goal isn't me... _Vance then broke the ice, causing shards to launch at Maria.

She screamed and moved away.

Vance hissed at Maria, bearing his fangs.

"Oh! Fangs? Hmhmhm... SO your that young man that got attacked by my vampire friend. You truely have grown up to be quite the vamp." Maria smirked.

Vance glared at her. "What! So **you **were the cause of my parents death! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Maria growled.

Then, Peace and Bubbles ran into the church and stopped when they saw Vance and Maria.

Maria smirked. "LOVERS ICE DANCE!" Ice swirled around and hit Bubbles and Peace.

Peace gripped her mic and dodged a few.

"You'll call me Sexy Woman boy!" Maria glared at Vance.

Vance, still bearing his fangs stood up straight and glared at her.

"Of all the idiotic things..." Bubbles said.

"Vance, your arm! It's hurt!" Peace said as she turned to him.

"I'm fine. What's more important is the girls pendant..." Vance implied. "It's where my parent's graves are."

I stood infront of Vance's parent's grave. _What am i doing? My magic beads broke and i cant find my pendant..._

"WELL! I'M GOING ANYWAYS! I LOVE WHO I LOVE!"

Then something caught my eye, it was my pendant. "Oh!"

Peace shuddered. "Its cold! I knew i couldn't fight her alone!"

Vance had sheilded Bubbles from the ice.

I opened the door. "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Marie whirled around to see me.

"I am a butterfly hatched from the cocoon of worries and troubles! With- Aw you know what, that was cheesy. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh! This 'pichi pitch' crap makes me sick. I'm going home." Maria dissapeaed.

"Would you like an encore." I smirked.

I walked towards Vance, i was taken aback when i saw his fangs.

"Oh... Um... Sorry." Vance said as he unbeared his fangs.

"Again... You were caught up in this. " I said quietly.

"I'm all right..." Vance said. "That girl... Her goal was to get you and your pearl."

I stood there for a moment and thought. _Could it be... That he thought that everything up to now was his fault? Could it be why he told me to stay away from him...?_

"Thank you..." Vance said as he closed his eyes. When he openmed them again he saw me in my school uniform.

"Mercy?" Vance said in question he looked and saw Peace and Bubbles in their school uniforms.

I looked at myself. _Wow! I didnt even know i transformed again!_

"Where's... Where's the mermaid?" Vance asked as he sat up. "You left school to come here, even though I told you not to..."

"What are you talking about? A mermaid?" I said skiddishly. "Even if you tell me not to come, I'll still come! If you tell me to stop, i wont stop!"

Vance smiled a little. "Your a strange girl."

"...I should never had said something that... But your chest sure felt good. I'll be sure to ask for that favor again soon!" Vance snickered.

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled as i swatted him on the head.

**A/N: Hey audience! Ok, so heres what im gonna do since im typing 2 stories im gonna switch back and forth from typing my Naruto story and Mermaid Melody. Lawlz. Is it getting good? :D Vance's being a perverted vampire. :p Anyways so yeah. My friend CheifCommando2015 is a new member. If you like Halo you should read his story! You can see it in my favorited stories or Autors. SO bless your face! If you sneezed during this time bless you! Peace off!**

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO REVIEW! :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Sick Days

**Chapter 12**

**Sick Days**

_I need the power of the nine pearls and the nine mermaid princesses... For the ocean and for peace... And for the protection of the one you love... Hurry, and call me forward. Combine the nine melodies into one symphony.._

"C-crap..." Vance muttered quietly as he shifted under his cover. "This c-cold only happened... Because of the ice hag..."

* * *

><p>"What! Vance is sick!" I gasped as i dried off my tail with my polka dotted towel.<p>

"Yes! I heard from Hanon, who heard it from Tarou, who heard it from Kaito, who heard it from Sora!" Peace replied as she fixed her hair up so it wouldn't get wet as she washed off.

"He's a stubborn human." Bubbles yawned as she paddled in her underwater form towards a duck.

"He's not a human remember, his unbelieveable strength, agility andnot to mention his fangs." Peace retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "You just wish you met someone as cool as Vance. Since he lives alone i should go visit him and see if he's ok!"

Peace looked at me. "You would score major points with him, but knowing you, it'd make him worse."

"Of coarse." Bubbles added as she looked at her pearl radar.

"You guys are so mean! I **can **do this!" I jabbed back.

"Guys! There's another pearl near us!" Bubbles yelped.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Bubbles?" I asked as we sat on my bed.<p>

"I swear! And it's either the Princess of the Arctic Ocean or Indian!" Bubbles said as she looked at the blinking dot on the scanner.

"That scanner is dysfunctional." Peace replied cooly.

"Well what ever... I'm going to bed." I said as i moved the sheets.

Peace said good night and went to bed.

"Im not lying!" Bubbles huffed as she stormed out of my room.

* * *

><p>I looked at the gate that blocked off the path to Vance's house.<p>

"I- I can do this..." I held my pack of medicine and walked up the path to the door.

I took a deep breath and rung the door bell.

Vance opened the door quietly.

He didn't look like himself at all. He was sweating, trembling and looked like he was trying to cool off by removing his shirt. "... Y-yeah...?"

"What! Why are you naked! Shouldn't you be asleep, in bed!" i recoiled in surprise.

"Oh..." Vance muttered. "I got hot so i took my shirt off..."

Vance seemed to loose his balance and fell ontop of me, luckly, i stopped him from falling and helped him up.

_My gosh, he's burning up! Good thing i brought some medicines..._

I hoisted Vance's arm over my shoulder and helped him inside.

* * *

><p>Vance lay under the covers of his bed and watched me slip on an apron. "You dont really have to do this..."<p>

I smiled. "Your not gonna get any better sitting in the bed, I'll make you some food and medicine."

Vance smiled a little as i asked him, "What would you like to eat?"

"Vegetable soup..."

"Kay! Coming right up!" I smiled.

* * *

><p>I walked over to Vance, holding a warm bowl of vegetable soup and a glass of water.<p>

"Open up!" I smiled as i took a spoonful and move it towards his mouth.

Vance did as he was told and smiled.

_Oh my goodness! He is so cute! He looks like a hungry puppy! So adorable!_

I extended my hand out. "Now shake."

"Im not a dog." Vance retorted.

Vance watched me go towards his fridge and open it.

"Hey can i have this?" I held up a bottle of soda.

"Er... Sure... I dont drink that stuff much anyways." Vance replied.

* * *

><p>Maria stared at the doors that led to Gaito's room.<p>

"He has been in his room for quite a while."

"He gave up on you too, Maria." Iziru yawned.

"You acted like you didnt fail when you know you did!" Eriru said. "Baaaka! Baaaka!"

"Shaddup Eriru." Maria growled.

* * *

><p>"Yummy..." I hiccupped as i staggered a little. "Oiii! Vance!"<p>

Vance glanced at me. "Er... Mercy are you ok?"

"Hmmmm...? Vanceeee!" I hiccupped as i walked towards him.

"Wh-whats with you Mercy... Are you ok...?" Vance hesitated as i got ontop of him.

"Vance... Even with a fever... Your sooo cool..." I slurred as i got closer to him.

"Y-you shouldn't do this... I am still sick..." Vance hesitated. "H-hey, are you drunk?"

"Shaddup! You should've called Mercy if you were gonna stay at home... Mercy was soooo lonely..." I replied quietly as i looked into his eyes. "Because Mercy make you feel better..."

Vance blushed as he could practically feel my breath on his neck.

"This isn't safe... I think my fever is getting higher... I dont wnt you to get sick."

Before he could say anything else we kissed, and somehow i fell asleep durring that and landed next to him.

* * *

><p>"N-no way!" Bubbles looked like the world was going to end. "You drank the soda!"<p>

Peace, who was currently dieing of laughter, spilled out questions. "Did you do anything perverted! Im so jelous!"

"Well yeah i dra- No i didnt Peace, i-" I tried to answer all the questions but all i got out of it was glares from Bubbles as if she wanted to write my name in Death Note, and my sister who was Ms. Never-ending Questions.

Then i thought about when i first woke up.

_"You awake..." Vance smiled as he watched me get up from beside him._

"... Wha?" I muttered as i looked around. I noticed i was in Vance's bed, _**next to** him, and was just asleep. "Oh my god! Er I- I- I- I gotta go!"_

_I got up grabbed my stuff and zoomed out of the house, Vance only laughed._

**A/N: Hey audience! :D So yeah lol. The most awkward moment in her life. :3 xD anyways... Here's your next chapter by popular demand. Sorry i didnt do anything last week. :3 Vacation. Mermaid princesses deserve vacations too. e.e **

**Bubbles: Not if you going to hang at Vance's house allday. e.e**

**A/N: Hehe... What ever, ur not even suppose to be in the bold print Author section! Shoo! Anyways, so yeah. Bless your face! If you sneezed during this time bless u! Peace off!**

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO REVIEW! :D**


	13. When the Thunder Rolls

**Chapter 13**

**When the Thunder Rolls**

* * *

><p><strong>-crying- I missed you guys so much! -bows while crying- i promise ill update more frequently!<strong>

* * *

><p>"KIYAA!" I squealed as lightning light up the dark skys and thunder rumbled. Peace had gone home early, taking the umbrella with her, what a drag.<p>

"Oh Aqua Regina-sama... I have no clue how I'm gonna get ho-" The thunder clapped loudly. I jumped and held onto the nearest thing.

"... Er Mercy...? What are you doing."

I looked up at what i was holding, it was Vance!

I let go of him and rubbed the back of my neck in complete embaressment.

"I er... well..."

Vance's pale lips curled into a small smile as he opened his umbrella and looked at me. "Would you like to share umbrellas?"

My cheecks felt hot as i stepped under the umbrella and we began walking. Girls turned and had a look of jelousy on their faces, some mumbling to each other from under their own umbrellas.

* * *

><p>As we walked along the road, the umbrella broke, we headed to a bus stop covering quickly.<p>

"There are some extra umbrellas at the beach shop, wait here and i'll be back." Vance said as he turned and walked across the street.

I nodded and gazed out into the rain as it fell.

As i looked around, my eyes fell on a tall boy.

_That man is tall... He reminds me of someone... Hm..._

He turned and looked at me, and smiled.

_Ah! He looks a whole lot like Kiato! ... This is just wierd._

"You've been staring at me for some time... Are you intrested in me?" He chuckled.

"No w-" The thunder roared like a lion, i squealed and ran into the man.

I looked up in shock. "I-I'm really sorry! I..."

"Hey!"

I turned and looked to see a rather upset Vance with an umbrella from the beach shop.

"V-Vance!"

Vance's eyes met with the man, a very menacing glare, and took my hand. "Lets go."

The man watched us leave and chuckled sinisterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Vance's P.O.V.<strong>

"What were you doing with that guy?" I asked Mercy sternly.

"I... er... I grabbed onto him, he looked kind and yeah..." She looked at me, her large brown eyes filled with cheer.

I looked at her in question. "So if you hear thunder, you just grab anyone?"

Her voice stammered as she answered. "No! It's because you left me behind!"

I tightened my grip on the umbrella and tried not to glare at her. "I left to get an umbrella for _you_. Does that make me bad?"

"I never said you were bad! Vance, whats with the bad temper?" She had a frown on her face as she spoke, the compassion in her eyes were now replaced with a mild anger look.

"Is there something you want to say to me?"

I snapped back to reality and looked at her. "...What?"

"Fine then! I dont get you Vance. That other guy was much nicer than you!" She said as she crossed her arms and turned her back to me.

"Well if that's it, do what you want!" I hissed and began walking, leaving Mercy in the rain.

I would have looked back, but i was to angry with what she said to even think about her.

* * *

><p><em>I dont get you Vance.<em>

Mercy's voice rang in my head as i dried my hair off and sat on the bed.

"Humans... What is wrong with her."

I hissed my teeth and rested my eyes for a few.

_W-What is this place?_

_I looked around the pitch black, suddenly that same man at the bus stop appeared._

_"VANCE!"_

_The man had a smirk on his face, and was hold Mercy captive._

_"M-Mercy!"_

_"Is this girl important to you?" The man smiled evily._

_"Let her go!" I hissed. "She has nothing to do with you!"_

_"Help!"_

_I whirled around and saw that same red mermaid, being held by two girls, one i recognized as that ice hag._

_"Now... Who do you choose?" The words echoed from the man's lips._

_I glared at the man in pure fury._

_"This is because you can only love one person, that's the only reason love has meaning..."_

_Suddenly, my head began to throb as a bright light illuminated the place._

I jolted from my sleep. A dream... only a dream...

* * *

><p><strong>Mercy's P.O.V<strong>

"Come on Mercy!" Peace said as we ran into a clearing.

"Huu huu... You came..." Izaru smiled.

"Haven't you learned a thing at all, Izaru." I replied cooly.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter! Tonights my golden opportunity!" SHe replied with a smirk.

"Why are you so impatient, Izaru? Do you intent to drown the city in rain?" Giato said from behind her.

Izaru was shocked at his appearence on such short notice.

"my apologies... Gaito-sama! I came here on my own free will!"

Gaito leaned in next to her, their faces inches away from each other's.

"I am very happy Izaru. This is first class."

Izaru suddenly was very pumped and aggresive. "I'm so happy it feels like my scales could flip the wrong way!"

"Er... They could if you keep saying that." Peace muttered.

Izaru launched a water dragon at us in response, knocking my mike out of my hand.

_My mike!_

"Mercy, what's going on?" Peace looked at me.

_I wonder if i dont have my mike, will everything be ok?_

"HOHOHO! Izaru is unbeatable!" Izaru's laugh echoed through the rain.

Suddenly, a mermaid handed me my mike. It was the fourth princess!

"Come on Mercy, Izaru is getting disturbing." Peace turned to me.

We sang and Izaru retreated.

* * *

><p>The next morning i walked into homeroom to see Vance, Kaito and Sora talking by the window.<p>

_There's Vance... Handsome as always._

"Good morning Vace! Kaito! Sora!" I smiled.

The boys stopped their convorsations and looked up at me.

"G'Morning Mercy!" Sora smiled.

Kaito smiled and nodded.

"Hmph..." vamce said as he looked away.

"Oh. You're still mad at me right?" I pouted.

"Well, you kinda did just throw yourself into that guys arms." Vance hissed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I said i was sorry!" I turned.

"So childish..." Vance muttered and looked up as i walked away. "Wait-"

I turned and looked at him, he was suddenly behind me. "When ever you get scared, come to me. I'll make sure **nothing **happens to you."

I saw a slight smile on his face. I looked up at him, a twinkle in my eyes.

His smile got bigger as he looked at me. _Because you can only love one person..._

**A/N: HOW'S IT GOING GUYS! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOREVER! I'm sorry for not updating. So yeah... I dont hav emuch to say except happy MLK day and stuff. OH! And any Hetalia bros out there... NEW SEASON THIS WENSDAY! JANUARY 23, 2013! PASTAA~! Im so excited! Russia and England are my fav... Anyways enough fangirling. Herp derp. I hope you liked this so yeah... BLESS YOUR FACE! If you sneezed during my absence and this chapter bless you! Peace off!**

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO SUBSCRIBE!**


End file.
